We form more than one 2
by XxjustineblainxX
Summary: Résumé de la 1 P!Edward et Bella ont eu une fille, Gabriella. Cette dernière ne va pas tarder à être transformé en vampire! Démon, son mystérieux petit ami amnésique, réussira t'il à empêcher cette transformation subite? Mais à t'il une autre facette?
1. Résumé de la première partie

**Coucou tout le monde**

**Coucou tout le monde !!Voila je commence la deuxième partie de We form more than one !! Voici un petit résumé pour que vous vous souveniez de l'histoire quand même !! Et puis comme ça, ceux qui n'ont jamais lu ma fic et que ça les embêtes de lire les 17 chapitres précédents, pourront eux aussi suivre sans problème cette suite !!**

* * *

**Nouveau Personnage de l'histoire :**

**Gabriella **: fille d'Edward et Bella, elle est gentille et énergique. Adore le chant ! Se met facilement en colère.

**Démon **: Petit ami de Gabriella, attachant vampire d'une beauté éblouissante ! Mais que cache t'il derrière cette apparence majestueuse ?

**Angee **: Meilleur amies de Gabriella, cette vampire est serviable et est toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle !

Et bien sur il y a toute la famille Cullen !! **(Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Esmé, Carlisle !!)**

* * *

**Résumé de We form more than one :**

Edward et Bella se sont enfin mariés après plusieurs batailles avec les Volturi.

Dû à un pouvoir très étrange, Bella se transforme elle-même en vampire ! Par la suite Gabriella va naître du pouvoir de cette dernière.

Cette enfant est née humaine, malgré ses jeunes parents vampires. Malheureusement sont humanité ne va pas durer, à l'âge de 17 ou 19 ans, elle deviendra vampire à son tour. (Edward et Bella étant devenus vampire à cet âge.) Gabriella à maintenant 17 ans et ignore totalement qu'elle deviendra l'une de ces créatures. Bien évidemment elle est au courant de la vraie nature de sa famille et les chéris plus que tout.

Vint enfin la rencontre tant attendu. Ce jeune vampire, Démon, à rencontré par hasard Gabriella lorsqu'elle sortait du lycée. Lui étant assoiffé et prêt à l'attaquer, mais elle ne se laisse pas faire et lui donne du sang par flacon pour calmer sa soif. (Le flacon est a sa mère car elle ne peut pas chasser. Elle a des dents d'humaines, mais est tout de même vampire.) Gabriella va ensuite le présenter à sa famille, qui accepte de faire de Démon, l'un des leurs. Par la suite comme vous vous en doutez Gabriella et Démon sont tomber amoureux ! Mais découvrira-t-elle d'autres facettes de ce mystérieux vampire ?

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

Gabriella et Démon entrent par inadvertance dans la réserve des loups-garous. Gabriella ignore le traité et l'existence de ces créatures. Démon lui n'ont plus n'était au courant de rien puisque qu'il venait d'arriver chez les Cullen ! Qu'adviendra-t-il de notre couple ? Es-ce que les Cullen réussiront à prouvé leur innocence ?

* * *

**Voilà petit résumé !!J'espère que ceux qui n'ont pas lu We form more than one 1, ont compris ! Sinon dite le moi !! Voila, bientôt le chapitre 1 de We form more than one 2 !!**


	2. Chapter 1: Loupsgarou

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Bonjour tout le monde !!Je commence enfin ma deuxième partie et j'espère que vous avez apprécié mon résumé de la première partie !Même si je n'ai pas énormément de reviews je ne décourage pas et je me dis que le chapitre suivant sera mieux écrit et mieux présenté pour que les gens ressentent l'effort que j'ai donné pour chaque chapitre !!Voilà !**

**Merci pour les personnes qui ont fait l'effort de mettre une review et d'avoir lu mon résumé !**

_Naikyy**:**_ merci de me soutenir pour les chapitres à venir !!J'espère que tu apprécieras ce premier chapitre !!

_bellaedwardsm.skaii_ : Moi j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu apprécieras mes personnages et leur histoire !!

_Momo_ : Ne t'en fait pas, voilà la suite !!

_Bella and edward forever_ : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que ce premier chapitre te satisfera !!

**Voila merci tout le monde et puis en route pour ce premier chapitre !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**_Pove Bella :_**

Il était là, Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil… Cela faisait plus de 16 ans que je ne les avais pas vu, ni même aperçu.

Même si ils étaient dans leur apparence animale, je voyais bien qu'ils avaient vieillis, leurs poils viraient vers le gris.

Jacob, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards indiscrets, de répéter son nom dans ma tête. M'avait t'il oublié depuis mon mariage ? Peut-être que lui aussi, avait finalement rencontré l'amour de sa vie. Le grognement de Sam m'extirpa de ma rêverie.

« Pourquoi vous êtes vous introduit dans notre territoire buveur de sang ? » s'exclama t'il après avoir reprit forme humaine.

Ce mot, « buveur de sang » me fit frissonner, je compris alors comment ils nous traitaient. J'avais été si proche d'eux auparavant, avaient t'ils oublié ses précieux moments de bonheurs au point de nous insulter ? Bref je laissais mes sentiments de côtés en leur faisant face.

J'avançais avec détermination pour me placer devant Gabriella et Démon.

« Bella… » Chuchota Jacob qui avait lui et ses frères, reprient une apparence humaine.

Je les regardais tour à tour et entreprenait enfin de répondre à la question de Sam.

« Gabriella est ma fille, et comme vous le voyez, elle est encore humaine. Elle n'était au courant de rien jusqu'à ce que vous… »

« Nous ne parlons pas de cette humaine mais du buveur de sang ! » me coupa Jacob

Quel mal poli, je n'avais même pas finis ma phrase.

« Ce vampire est l'un des nôtres, il vient d'arriver dans notre famille, il ignorait le traité ! » criais-je pour prendre la défense de Démon.

« Fouteuse, il est juste là pour acquérir du territoire ! » répondit mon ancien ami.

Sa réponse me désarçonna, il ne me faisait plus confiance et me voyais à présent comme une ennemie.

« Très bien, puisque-que vous ne voulez par entendre nos explications, nous allons partir. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

« Attendez, je voulais aussi vous signaler, si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà remarqué, qu'un des vôtres tue des humains dans les villes alentours. »

« Nous n'étions pas au courant effectivement, mais je ne pense pas que le tueur est dans notre famille. » Ajouta Carlisle en s'avançant vers le centre également.

Sam grogna en désignant Démon du doigt.

**XXXXXXX**

**_Pove Gabriella :_**

Ma mère tenait tête au loup-garou. Elle m'impressionnait en prenant la défense de mon amant.

Mais la question du loup de gauche m'étonnais, il nous informait que des meurtres avaient été commis par des vampires. Impossible que ma famille soit liée avec ça, ils étaient tous végétariens. Le plus âgé montra alors Démon du doigt, mon cœur fit un bond.

« Toi, tu me dis quelque chose, je t'ai déjà rencontré, mais où ? » l'interrogea t'il en s'approchant légèrement de lui.

Ouf, il ne parlait visiblement pas des meurtres. Mais j'allais peut-être enfin savoir d'où venait mon précieux vampire.

« Non,… ce n'est pas… possible, c'est toi Lucifer ? » articula t'il avec difficulté. On aurait dit qu'il voulait cacher ses émotions en s'écartant peu à peu de nous.

« Vous devez faire erreur, je m'appelle Démon Kuran. »

Apparemment Démon ne se souvenait pas encore de son passé.

« Tu as du changer d'identité, pas de doute. »

« Je suis à présent sûr, que tu étais le lycéen qui étudiait avec moi lorsque que je n'avais pas encore découvert ma race. » continua t'il en baissant, cette fois-ci, les yeux vers le sol.

Je regardais de nouveau mon petit ami, qui essayait vainement de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, concernant le loup.

Il prit ses mains dans sa tête et murmura des paroles, qui étaient malheureusement, incompréhensibles pour mes oreilles d'humaines.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il se souvienne de vous ?! » professais-je en me relevant péniblement du sol.

Démon m'imita mais ne relâcha pas ses mains de sa tête. Je voyais dans son regard un air de souffrance.

« Arrête, ne cherche pas à te souvenir. » lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille en abaissant ses bras.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état, ses yeux étaient vides de sentiments, complètements éteints.

« SOUVIENT TOI, TU AS PRIS L'ETRE LE PLUS CHER A MES YEUX !! Hurla le loup, en s'enfuyant dans les bois.

« SAM !! » crièrent à leur tour les autres loups.

Alors ce Sam connaissait Démon. Mais malheureusement pas en bien.

**XXXXXX**

**_Pove Démon :_**

Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, comme quand j'avais utilisé pour la première fois mon don. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, non plus rien, il ne fallait pas que je force mon cerveau.

Ses mains douces frôlèrent ma joue et firent descendre mes bras de ma tête. Elle me chuchota des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Gabriella était vraiment la seule à qui je pouvais faire confiance, où je n'avais pas à me souvenir de quoi que se soit qui me reliait à ce monde. Vampire ? Je ne savais même pas comment je l'étais devenu. Sa mains pris délicatement la mienne, m'obligeant à sortir de mes pensées lugubres.

**XXXXXX**

**_Pove Gabriella :_**

Les loups repartaient avec méfiance et nous avertîmes que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils nous surprenaient à roder dans leur territoire.

« Ah oui, Gabriella, ton ami de buveur de sang n'est pas végétarien ! C'est lui qui a tué tous ces humains ! IL m'écœure, il a de la chance que je ne peux pas prendre des décisions sans Sam, sinon je l'aurais déjà décapité !! » Cracha le loup qui avait parlé à ma mère précédemment.

Je me retournais d'un geste brusque vers Démon.

« Pourquoi !?, POURQUOI !? » criais-je en le frappant sur la joue gauche, je me fis d'ailleurs très mal.

Avec fureur et pleurs je partis vers la maison. Je trébuchais plusieurs fois, avec ma vue brouillée, avant d'atteindre une cascade.

« En plus je me suis perdu ! » m'exclamais-je toute seule comme une idiote.

« MERDE !! »

Ma voix résonna dans la forêt telle un écho. Même les arbres se moquaient de moi, je me sentais vraiment misérable.

Je décidais donc de m'assoir sur un rocher qui bordait la cascade, en espérant qu'un membre de ma famille daigne me chercher.

« Oh et puis après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais comme une paumée à attendre quelqu'un. »

Je vais faire style que je m'amuse comme une folle toute seule, et puis ce n'est pas un vampire qui va gâcher ma joie !

« Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire ? »

Mes yeux se dirigèrent naturellement vers la chute d'eau. Ma bouche s'étira pour former un sourire de satisfaction.

Je me déshabillais rapidement pour me retrouver en sous-vêtements. Plongeant directement dans le point d'eau glacé, je ressentis enfin la fraicheur du mois d'hiver.

Je rigolais bêtement toute seule. Mes rires s'atténuèrent petit à petit, se transformant en larmes de tristesse. Mon corps tremblait de froid, je m'en fichais.

J'espérais que la froideur de l'eau, m'aiderais à surmonter le ravage qui s'était installé dans mon cœur.

Les mains tremblantes, je recouvrais mon visage larmoyant.

**XXXXX**

**_Pove Démon :_**

Après avoir reconnu son odeur, je fonçais directement vers son parfum alléchant.

Je l'avais blessé, et je m'en voulais énormément de ne pas lui avoir tout dis, de ne pas avoir pu la rattraper avant.

Enfin, elle était là, devant mes yeux. Son odeur me frappa encore, elle était dans un point d'eau visiblement gelé, sa peau le prouvait en tremblant. Ses cheveux caramel descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle cachait son visage avec ses mains, ce qui m'attrista.

J'avançais doucement vers elle jusqu'à me retrouver au bord de la cascade.

Je ne sais comment elle s'aperçu de ma présence et recula vers la chute d'eau.

« N'APPROCHE PAS MONSTRE !! » hurla t'elle

Mon cœur éteint éclata, j'avais si mal, pourquoi ?! Cela devait être l'amour que je j'avais pour elle. Je l'aimais éperdument ! Ses yeux était embués de larmes ce qui toucha une fois de plus ma poitrine.

« Gabriella je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! » m'exclamais-je en descendant également dans l'eau.

« Dégage ! »

J'avançais doucement vers elle sachant qu'il lui était impossible qu'elle recule indéfiniment.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » cria t'elle de nouveau.

Ne voulais t'elle vraiment plus de moi ?, j'arrêtais ma marche vers elle et la regarda longuement.

C'était vraiment la première fois que je ressentais ce sentiment infâme, la tristesse.

**XXXXXX**

**_Pove Gabriella :_**

Il se rapprochait doucement de moi tandis que je reculais désespérément vers le fond de la cascade. Prise au piège j'hurlais ces mots si blessant, que je les regrettais tout de suite.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Démon s'arrêta face à mon crie et ses yeux devinrent plus ternes que jamais. Qu'avais-je fait ?

Automatiquement je me précipitais sur lui et l'encercla de mes bras. Il était froid mais bizarrement je ressentis une chaleur intense à se contact. Ses muscles se détendirent en enlaçant à son tour mon dos. Lui aussi sanglotait, avait t'il eu peur de me perdre ?

Non décidément, je ne pouvais le quitter. Il était mien à jamais.

« Je t'aime » chuchota t'il à mon oreille.

Mon cœur fit un bond c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ses mots.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Nous sortîmes de l'eau en prenant soin d'éviter les énormes rochers qui encerclaient la cascade.

Il enleva sa veste et me la tendis. C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçus que je ne portais presque rien. Bien évidemment, je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir.

Nous nous assîmes sur les rochers, le silence régnant.

Je le brisais, en posant une question fatale.

« Pourquoi tu tue des Humains. » l'interrogeais-en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

Il répondit avec Hésitation.

« J'y suis habitué…quand je sus ce que j'étais devenu, je me suis mis à chasser et la première proie que je vis à été… »

« Un humain… » Le coupais-je toujours attentive à son récit.

« Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était une jeune fille qui sentait terriblement bon. J'étais assoiffé et je n'ai pas su me retenir. Elle avait une odeur semblable à la tienne, mais je peux t'avouer que tu as un parfum encore meilleur que cette pauvre humaine. » Avoua t'il d'une voix terne, comme si cette fille lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir.

« J'aimerais tellement que tu puisse arrêter d'attaquer les humains, mais je n'ai pas envie de te l'imposer. »

« Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi, alors je vais chasser les animaux comme tes parents ! » annonça t'il déterminé.

« Tu me le promets ? »

Il baisa ma main en signe d'affirmation.

« Tu es ma princesse, mon tout. » souffla t'il avant d'embrasser mon cou.

Il se redressa une courte seconde pour aller embrasser mes paupières, ses baisers descendirent au fur et à mesure jusqu'à mes lèvres. Une minute, deux minutes, à vrai dire je ne sus combien de temps avait duré ce baiser.

Toujours enlacés, une soudaine douleur traversa mon corps. Je me mettais en boule pour essayer d'atténuer les crises. Je ne pus empêcher les cris, qui s'échappaient de ma bouche. Démon inquiet, me posait un tas de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses tellement j'avais mal.

J'étais en sueur, le feu on aurait dit qu'il y avait du feu. Je subissais exactement le même type de souffrance, que m'avait décrit ma mère, lorsque qu'elle était devenue un vampire.

Non impossible, allais-je devenir une créature de la nuit ?!

Je regardais une dernière fois les yeux de mon amant avant de sombrer dans un cauchemar de douleur.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Voila mon premier chapitre est finis !!Je suis pressée de savoir ce que vous en pensez !!Review s'il vous plait !!Le chapitre 2 n'arrivera pas tout de suite car j'ai mon brevet blanc la semaine prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 2: Transformation

**Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre !!Merci beaucoup tout le monde pour les reviews !!**

**Naikyy **: tu verras bien lol !!Et oui pauvre Gabriella elle va se transformer ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

**Praes **: Merci de trouver ma fic original !!Lol ! C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit !!Oui j'ai vu que tu t'étais inscrite vu que j'ai lu ta fic !!Qui est très intéressante d'ailleurs !!Et pour les points de vue, j'essaierais d'en faire un peu moins promis !!

**Elisabeth** : Et oui mes personnages principaux ne sont pas Edward et Bella, ça change !!Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic !!

**Ela-chan** : Coucou, oui moi ça va !!Merci de te donner la peine de mettre une review a 1h du mat !!Lol !!Oui les loups sont enfin intervenus !!Mais bon, ils ne sont pas restés longtemps lol, j'essayerai quand même de les faire revenir !!Pour de ce qui est la transformation de Gabriella, et bien tu verras bien !!Je te laisse découvrir !!Lol je sais, je suis sadique !!Sinon oui j'ai fait un chapitre assez long pour une fois !!Merci encore une fois pour ta review, elles me font toujours super plaisir !!Aller gros bisous !!

**Alicecullen** : Merci d'apprécier ma fic !!Super heureuse de ta review !!Comme je vois que tu aime beaucoup Alice, je vais essayer de la faire parler un peu plus !!Cadeau de la maison !!Lol !!

**Simklob **: MERCI, MERCI, MERCI beaucoup ta review !!Tu ma fais super plaisir en disant que tu aimais ma fic !!

**bellaedwardsm.skaii** : Lol, je sais, je suis sadique !!Je coupe toujours dans les moments important, je suis désolée !!Et oui Gabriella se transforme mais elle n'a pas été mordue, comme sa mère !!

**Solenn-la** : Coucou, contente de te revoir parmi nous ! Désolé de ne pas avoir fait plus intervenir les loups, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils les attaquent !!Et oui Gabi se transforme !!Tien c'est la première fois qu'on me demande la traduction du titre !!Tu vas être la première à savoir !!We form more than one signifie nous ne formons plus qu'un !!Voila, voila et oui comme tu as pu le voir j'ai lu ta fic qui je trouve est très drôle !!J'aime beaucoup !!Bref je te fais de gros bisous !!

**Thériel **: Et oui sa transformation à l'air bizarre mais c'est comme ça lol !!Au moins ça sort de l'ordinaire lol !!

**Bella and edward forever** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !!J'espère que tu continueras à me lire !!

**Merci beaucoup tout le monde pour vos review passons tout de suite au chapitre 2 !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Pove Démon : **

Elle se tordait devant moi, criait, pleurait de souffrance. J'essayais vainement de la rassurer, de lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille, rien, oui, rien n'y faisait. Je caressais avidement ses mains, ses joues en espérant qu'elle rouvre les yeux mais toujours rien, aucun signe qui pouvait me dire qu'elle sentait ma présence à ses côtés. J'arrivais difficilement à croire cette soudaine douleur qui l'avait emportée entièrement.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi Elle ?

Inquiet, je pris avec aisance son corps frêle et tiède, puis entama un voyage rapide à travers les arbres pour rejoindre la maison des Cullen. Ouvrant la porte en trombe, je me précipitais dans la chambre de Gabriella et la déposais délicatement sur l'espace réservé aux humains lorsque qu'ils dérivaient vers le domaine du rêve.

« Gabriella… » Chuchotais-je en regardant son visage déformé par la souffrance.

Les autres me rejoignirent calmement, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Seul Edward et Bella accélérèrent pour voir leur fille. Je leur laissais la place en m'écartant jusqu'à la commode.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » les questionnais-je, décidemment encore plus perturbé par leur attitude plutôt zen.

« Elle se transforme. »

« Alice ? En es-tu sur ? » M'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers elle pour observer ses yeux, qui ne disaient malheureusement que la vérité.

« Certaine je l'ai clairement vu dans ma vision. » ajouta t'elle songeuse.

« Mais… »

« Oui, Gabriella est en train de se transformé toute seul comme la fait Bella » me coupa Carlisle se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je n'osais prendre plus d'informations, car une tension montait de plus en plus.

Je décidais donc de m'accroupir à côté de son lit, espérant qu'elle se réveille de ses cauchemars incessants.

La famille Cullen s'éclipsa pour chasser, seul Bella et Edward restèrent avec moi, surveillant les moindres mouvements de leur fille.

« Tu ferais mieux de te nourrir Bella, tes yeux noircissent. » s'inquiéta Edward en lui caressant la joue.

« Non, je veux attendre, je ne veux pas la quitter. » sanglota t'elle avant de se lover dans les bras de son mari.

Il soupira, lui aussi était à bout, comme moi. Cela faisait 4 heures que j'avais ramené Gabriella, 4 heures que j'étais là, sans bouger ni même parler, 4 heures qu'elle souffrait et sanglotait par des murmures ou des cris. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne pouvais plus supporter ces douleurs, je voulais être blessé comme elle, souffrir avec elle, tout simplement, prendre sa place.

**Pove Gabriella :**

J'avais le pressentiment que j'allais mourir, mon corps était en feu, mais je ne m'en occupais pas. J'essayais vainement de penser à autre chose. Impossible, c'était impossible de dériver sur un autre sujet que ma souffrance. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal ! Mon père m'avait brièvement expliqué comment se passait une transformation, mais… j'ignorais que ça pouvait être aussi… terrible. D'ailleurs pourquoi me transformais-je ? Oui tien c'est vrai ça, pourquoi souffrais-je comme ça ? Personne ne m'avait mordu. Il se pourrait que je ne devienne pas vampire, j'étais sûrement en train de rêver ! Non, j'avais beaucoup trop mal pour rêver ! Une nouvelle vague de feu traversa mon corps. Cette fois-ci c'était mon cœur, il s'enflammait, horrible sensation ! J'avais maintenant froid. Mon corps se glaçait, pas à l'extérieur, comme quand on ressent juste un petit frisson et qu'il faut mettre un pull, non il se refroidissait de l'intérieur, comme la peau gelée de ma famille. Ho mon dieu ! Faite que ça se finisse bientôt, je n'en peux plus, je veux me réveiller, revoir ses yeux à _lui_, caresser ses cheveux noirs. Démon !!

**Pove Alice :**

Je regardais ma famille, attristé par la subite transformation de Gabriella. Bref, il essayait de s'occuper, comme moi je le faisais en lisant un magazine. Maman attendait en bas de l'escalier, celui qui menait aux chambres. Papa était dans son bureau, il devait surement travailler pour l'hôpital. Rosalie était dans les bras d'Emmet, le visage terne. Jasper était avec moi et feuilletait également mon magazine.

« Alice, tu peux tourner la page… » Murmura t'il, me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Humm… »

« Je te croyais plus dynamique. »

Je lui envoyais un regard de reproche, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour faire de l'ironie.

Il du comprendre que la transformation et mon manque de vision m'affectait, car il ajouta sans utiliser son don, des paroles qui étaient plutôt rassurantes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, tu veux qui lui arrive quoi. » chuchota t'il en me caressant légèrement le bras.

« Je ne sais pas… » Soufflais-je désespérée.

« En tout cas, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, j'aime voir la Alice sourire, celle qui fait battre mon cœur éteint, rien quand essayant de poser son regard sur le mien. » déclara t'il la main sur la poitrine.

Si j'avais pu rougir je l'aurais sûrement fait, il était si… romantique. J'ébouriffais ses cheveux blonds en guise de réponse.

« Emmet, voici les exemples que tu devrait prendre pour pouvoir me parler ! » s'exclama Rosalie en souriant face à se que venait de dire mon mari.

« Bien sur mi amor, tu es la plus belle fleur de mon cœur, tu es le soleil de ma vie, j'aime te voir resplendir dans tes robes moulantes !! » Avoua-t-il en imitant le geste de Jasper.

« Idiot, ce n'est pas du tout romantique ça, on dirait que tu ne t'intéresse qu'à mon corps ! » s'esclaffa t'elle en se redressant de la grande musculature d'Emmet.

Souriante, je replongeais dans ma lecture, espérant avoir vite des nouvelles de Gabriella.

**Pove Gabriella : **

Je veux te revoir, Démon, Démon, Démon !!Je veux écouter le son de ta voix ! T'entendre rire encore et encore. Je veux te serrer contre moi, sentir ta peau glacé contre la mienne !!Réveille-toi, arrête de te plaindre de cette douleur atroce. Il faut que tu le vois, lui, l'apollon, il ne faut pas que tu te transforme sinon il partira, tu le sais !!Alors arrête de crier ma vieille et réveille toi, ouvre les yeux bon sang !

**Pove Démon :**

Elle était toujours allongée, resplendissante comme toujours. Ses cris avaient soudainement cessés pour se transformer en des paroles. Elle bafouillait d'abords, puis j'entendis clairement qu'elle prononçait mon nom, elle le répétait plusieurs fois. J'aurais du rougir car ses parents étaient avec moi et entendaient bien distinctement ses paroles. Mais je m'en fichais car tout ce qui m'importait c'était elle et rien d'autres, je voulais encore qu'elle prononce mon nom, qu'elle m'avoue encore une fois qu'elle m'aime.

8h30 avait sonné. Cela voulait dire qu'on était resté 14 heures à attendre à son chevet, sans bouger, ni parler.

Je t'en pris mon amour, réveille toi ! Je n'en peux plus de te voir souffrir, ta peau est à présent glacé, ton cœur s'est malheureusement arrêté et tes cheveux doré ondule sur ma main. Si tu m'écoute, ouvre les yeux, je t'en pris !

Enfin ! Enfin ! Elle avait écouté mon message et ouvrait les yeux délicatement. Elle se redressa brusquement et me regarda fixement. Elle plongea ses magnifiques yeux topaze dans la profondeur des miens. Puis précipitamment, elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa passionnément. Surpris je la repoussais faiblement, voyant ses parents sous le choc. Je dois dire que j'avais un peu honte, mais je venais de la retrouver et j'étais totalement imnobulé par elle.

« Papa, Maman ! » s'exclama t'elle en les enlaçant tendrement.

« Vous m'avez manqué ! »

La famille au complet arriva, serrant tour à tour Gabriella. Avec vigueur elle se leva du lit, tout le monde la regardait de haut en bas, pour voir si elle n'avait pas une quelconque différence avec les vampires. Non, apparemment non, rien ne venait salir son corps, frissonnant encore sous mes yeux. La soudaine envie de la serrer dans mes bras traversa mon esprit, mes jambes étaient prêtes à bouger pour se coller contre les siennes. Mais cela n'était pas poli. Je me contentais alors de rester à côté d'elle, les bras ballants. Voyant ma gêne, elle m'adressa un sourire timide et continua son discours qu'elle avait entamé avec Carlisle.

« Vraiment ? Je pourrais chasser comme vous ? » S'exclama t'elle, ayant sûrement hâte de découvrir une nouvelle vie.

Carlisle hocha la tête et reposa le matérielle dans sa mallette.

« Oui tes dents sont une arme efficace contre les prédateurs. » sourit t'il

« BON ALORS, JE DECLARE LA CHASSE OUVERTE !! » hurla Emmet avant de se précipiter dehors.

Je n'y crois pas, il ne pouvait pas passer par les portes comme tout le monde ! Non, lui c'était jeté par-dessus la rambarde, comme si le feu arpentait la maison.

Bref, au moins son enthousiasme avait allégé l'atmosphère car tout le monde avait bouffé de rire, face à ses soudaines exclamations.

Rosalie, Alice et Jasper suivirent Emmet en passant cette fois-ci par les portes.

« Vient Gabriella, nous allons tous t'apprendre le maniement de tes armes ! » s'esclaffa Esmée, heureuse de la bonne humeur régnante dans la villa.

Ma dulcinée la suivit, en m'adressant au passage, un dernier signe de main avant de disparaitre derrière l'accès menant sur la pièce.

« Edward, accompagne-les. » confia Bella à son compagnon.

« Tu dis ça pour te débarrasser de moi. » chuchota t'il à son oreille.

« Pff, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! » répliqua t'elle en lui donnant un furtif baiser.

Ils se séparèrent et Edward suivit le même chemin qu'avait emprunté sa fille auparavant.

Logiquement, il ne restait plus que Carlisle et Bella dans la chambre. Je ne retournais brièvement vers l'emplacement qu'occupait le médecin pour lui poser quelques questions, mais ne trouvais à la place, que le vide. Il avait certainement du partir chasser avec les autres. Bon, je me retrouvais donc seul avec Bella, peut-être ma future belle-mère, ce mot me fit légèrement frissonner.

Ses yeux bordeaux regardaient les miens avec une fine tendresse. Je remarquais enfin que Gabriella ressemblait vraiment à sa mère, surtout le visage. Si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de sa fille, aurais-je succombé au charme que provoquait Bella autour d'elle ? En attendant, elle était toujours là, obligeant mes yeux à fixer sa silhouette, qui je dois l'avouer, ferait craquer n'importe quels hommes.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Bon voila chapitre 2 terminé, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le boucler !!Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer mais ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas trop, en plus il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue ! Bref, j'ai finis en tout cas, mon brevet blanc et je dois dire que ça fait du bien. Merci tout le monde d'avoir lu ce chapitre et je vous fais de gros bisous.**


	4. Chapter 3: Angee ?

**Coucou tout me monde, merci pour vos review !!Et oui c'est les vacances, trop cool !!**

**Ela-chan** : Oui moi ça va !!Non malheureusement je n'ai pas encore eu les résultats de mon Brevet Blanc, mais bon je pense l'avoir réussie ! Surtout en Français, pour la rédaction !!Lol !!Oui tu dois avoir raison pour mon malaise de la transformation, n'empêche, je n'étais pas très très fier du deuxième chapitres, bref c'est comme ça !!Et non comme tu vas le voir la conversation n'est pas super saignante lol !!Moi aussi je te fais d'énormes bisous !!

**bellaedwardsm.skaii** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis super heureuse que tu suives ma fic et que tu mettes une review à chaque chapitres !!Bref sinon c''est vrai que Bella est un peu toute seul à ne pas pouvoir chasser ! Et puis non, ne t'inquiète pas, Démon ne fantasme pas sur Bella, il la trouve juste charmante !

**naikyy **: Merci pour ta review et je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours au rendez vous pour lire mes chapitres !! Sinon, non, ne t'inquiète pas Démon n'est pas en kiffe sur Bella, il la trouve juste mignonne !!Lol !!Aller je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre !!

**Solenn-la** : Heureuse de te revoir en pleine forme !!Oui ne t'inquiète pas, mon brevet blanc c'est bien passé ! Surtout en français pour la rédaction lol, c'était mon domaine !! Sinon oui mon histoire avance doucement mais sûrement !! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas Démon n'est pas du tout amoureux de Bella, il la trouve juste charmante et généreuse lol !!

**Alicecullen** : Je suis contente que tu trouve mon petit couple mignon !!Lol !! Et puis je te remercie également pour ta review qui ma fait énormément plaisir !!J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre !!

**Ju **: Oui je sais, les vampires ne peuvent malheureusement pas avoir d'enfant, mais bon voilà j'ai voulu faire une exception et puis c'est grâce au pouvoir de Bella que Gabriella nait. Si Gabriella n'était pas là, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire !En tout cas, je suis désolé que mes personnages ne te plaisent pas !!Snif !--

**Aurore** : Ouah merci de m'encourager !!Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'a pas encore poster de review, rien n'est jamais trop tard !!Tu as vu ça, Démon est tout mignon, mais son passé laisse à désiré, enfin tu verras ça dans ce chapitre !!Bon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**POVE Démon:**

Le regard léger, Bella m'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le lit de ma bien aimée.

« Démon, j'ai vraiment été frappé par ta sincérité que tu portais pour Gabriella. »

« Je ne saisie pas trop. Qu'elle sincérité ? » L'interrogeais-je songeur

« Je te parle de ton amour pour elle. Je suis consciente que ça ne doit pas être facile tout les jours, vu son caractère. »

Ses paroles la firent sourire malicieusement.

« Votre fille…est la seule qui puissent me redonner espoir, elle est si importante pour moi. Quand je la vois, elle illumine mon être. Jamais, oui vous m'entendez, jamais, je ne la quitterais. » Expliquais-je, sachant très bien qu'aucun des mots que je venais de prononcer, n'était assez fort, pour évacuer les sentiments qui ornaient mon cœur.

« Je crois qu'elle aussi à trouvé sa moitié. » ajouta t'elle, sincère.

Oui, c'est exact, j'avais trouvé celle qui à jamais, serait le sujet principal de ma vie. Nous avions même à l'éternité, à présent, pour construire nos souvenirs.

« Démon, j'aimerais comprendre, pourquoi en veux-tu aux humains ? »

Et voila, c'était reparti pour un tour, qu'est-ce-que j'en savais moi ? Je me suis réveillé dans une rue et ce n'est pas de ma faute, si une délicieuse humaine passait au mauvais moment. Et puis après tout un vampire, d'après les mythes et légende, ne serait pas une créature qui boit le sang frais des douces jeunes filles ? Je ne comprenais pas encore pourquoi, il fallait absolument, garder les humains en vie. Il était de race inférieur, c'est comme quand eux, ils mangent des animaux. C'est pareil pour eux c'est animaux ne sont pas de la même espèce et sont donc fait pour être de la nourriture. Tout cela était clair et net dans mon cerveau. Mais…j'étais prêt à renier ces mythes pour devenir végétarien, comme elle, comme celle qui hante mon esprit, oui, j'étais prêt à le faire pour Gabriella.

Je répondis enfin à la question qui angoissait Bella.

« Et bien, je n'ai rien contre les humains, Gabriella était elle-même humaine, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché d'avoir cette attirance permanente pour elle. Non, je chassais les humains, car je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres solution pour combler ma soif. »

« Pourquoi parles-tu au passé ? » me questionna t'elle, attentive à mon récit.

« J'ai décidé, pour Gabriella et bien sur pour vous qui m'avait donné un foyer, de passer en mode végétarien. » déclarais-je un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Elle s'esclaffa de mes paroles et exposa ses pensés, qui je dois l'avouer, eu le don de me rassurer.

« Sage décision. »

**Pove Gabriella : **

Je sortais de la maison, accompagné d'Esmée qui ne voulait pas lâcher mon bras. Avait-elle peur que je m'enfuie en courant pour découvrir mes nouveaux dons ? Je dois dire que j'étais au bord de l'éphorie. Mes jambes, plus grandes qu'auparavant, marchaient librement dans l'air de la nuit. J'avais découvert avec surprise que ma vision et mon odorat étaient beaucoup plus développés et mon ouïe plus sensible. Les moindres sons, mouvements, battements et odeurs, tous, je les distinguais sans effort.

« Tu es prête ma chérie, nous allons entamer une petite ballade dans la forêt ! » s'exclama mon père, caressant légèrement ma joue avant de donner le signal du départ de la course.

Quand il chuchota « go. » Esmée lâcha mon bras et eux deux partir à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Et ce n'est pas juste, je n'étais pas prête ! » soufflais-je

J'eu comme seule réponse, le rire cristallin de mon père à travers les arbres.

Bon puisque c'est comme ça, moi aussi je vais montrer de quoi je suis capable !!Na ! Je pris alors mon courage à de main et traversa au grand galop les sentiers et les arbres.

Ouah, oui il n'y avait pas de plus grands mots pour exprimer la sensation de cette course.

« C'EST GENIAL !! » hurlais-je, accélérant la rythme de mes pas.

Plus de vitesse, oui j'en voulais encore plus. Les arbres défilaient plus vite que des Ferrari en plein tournois.

Papa, il était là, j'apercevais sa silhouette svelte devant moi. Et bien dit donc, j'avais rattrapé mon père, qui d'après maman, était le meilleur coureur de la famille.

« Ho, tu apprends vite Gabi ! » lança mon père toujours avec une petite avance sur moi.

« J'ai vu ça ! » riais-je vantarde d'avoir pu rejoindre facilement mon père.

« Non, justement tu n'as pas tout vu ! » s'esclaffa-t-il de nouveau.

D'une traite, il accéléra tête baissé, à travers les fougères. Choquée je ralentissais. Comment faisait-il ? Il avançait deux fois plus vite que la vitesse, que nous avions abordée un instant plus tôt.

C'est là que je le vis, cet animal si majestueux couché sur un rocher. Vraisemblablement, il avait entendu mon arrivé, car il me regardait dans le blanc des yeux. Mes muscles se contractèrent, mes dents grincèrent et sans m'en rendre compte j'avançais lentement vers le tigre. Un rugissement s'éleva de sa gorge, si tentante pour moi. Je lui répondis d'un grognement. Il n'avait absolument pas peur de moi car il continuait de rugir. Je dois avouer que, j'avais légèrement la frousse, mais je comptais sur mes dons de vampire pour l'abattre. Il s'apprêtait à m'attaquer, jambes fléchis. Mais le pauvre n'eu pas le temps de bondir car j'étais déjà sur lui, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau. La gorge serré, je me rapprochais de son cou, dégageant une odeur tellement alléchante. Je plantais enfin mes crocs dans l'une de ses veines, faisant gicler le sang dans ma bouche. Je bus rapidement ce liquide appétissant qui comblait peu à peu ma soif. Quand j'eu finis, je relâchais le corps sans vie du tigre. Me relevant avec grâce, je m'aperçu de l'horreur que je venais de faire.

« Mon dieu, pauvre bête. » chuchotais-je tristement.

Je décidais donc de l'enterrer la ou je venais de l'attaquer. Une fois finis, je sentis un regard se poser sur moi. Je tournais vivement la tête vers la présence.

« Angee ! » m'exclamais-je en l'enlaçant fermement dans mes bras.

« Bah alors ma belle, ont me donne plus de ses nouvelles. » déclara t'elle, caressant mes cheveux.

« Je suis désolée, c'est vrai que ces temps-ci je ne t'ai pas vu souvent. »

« Oui, j'ai découvert avec stupeur, que tu étais à présent comme moi. » soupira t'elle visiblement triste que j'appartienne maintenant au monde des vampires.

« Angee…tu sais, je ne l'ai pas choisit, personne ne m'a transformé. C'est ma mère, elle ma expliqué que je devais tôt ou tard devenir comme vous. Et puis, je suis plus heureuse comme ça, au moins je peux vivre avec toute ma famille à égalité ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Riais-je à mes dernière paroles.

« Si tu es heureuse, ça me va aussi ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle aussi.

Nous nous étions assise sur le rocher, qu'avait occupé un instant plus tôt ma proie.

« Alors dis-moi, ça fait plus de quatre jours que tu n'es pas venu au lycée. Qu'a tu fais à par de convertir en vampire ? »

« Et bien, j'ai rencontré ma moitié, l'homme de ma vie. » racontais-je, un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

« Hum…il faut que je vois ça. »

« T'a pas intérêt à me le piquer ! »

Ma voix résonna comme un écho dans la forêt, ce qui nous fit échapper un rire.

« Ça fait du bien de te parler à nouveau Angee. Tu es ma seule amies et de ne plus avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur, m'a terriblement manquée. »

« C'était pareil pour moi. Qu'est-ce que je me suis ennuyé, à ne plus pouvoir entendre ta vie mouvementé »

« Ça me fait tout drôle de te voir avec cette apparence et puis surtout de te parler en pleine forêt ! » m'avoua t'elle encore sous le choc.

« Tu t'y habitueras ! » lui ordonnais-je rieuse.

Elle m'imita.

« En fait, si tu es ici, c'est que tu devais chasser ? Non ? Pardon j'ai du te déranger. » S'excusa t'elle en se levant du rocher.

« Oui, mais j'ai finis. »

« Ah bon, je ne vois pourtant pas ta proie. »

« Normal, je l'ai enterré. » soufflais-je repensant à mon acte barbare.

« Ne me dis pas, que tu vas enterrer tout les animaux que tu tueras tout le long de ta vie. » m'interrogea t'elle, apparemment surprise.

« Je ne sais pas, quand j'ai tué ce tigre, je m'en suis voulue. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que le début et puis comme tu le dis si bien, on s'habitue. » affirma t'elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse.

« Et si on rejoignait les autres ? » proposais-je à mon vampire d'amie.

« Je me doutais aussi, que tu n'étais pas venue seule. »

« Parfois, j'aimerais bien être seule, ma famille est tout le temps sur mon dos. » soupirais-je en commençant à marcher vers la demeure.

« C'est normal, il t'aime et s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Oui, en plus, on est dix alors ça arrange vraiment rien. »

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, la mine joyeuse d'Angee venait de disparaitre pour être remplacé par de la tristesse.

« Excuse-moi Angee. » lui chuchotais-je en vérifiant si elle acceptait mes excuses bidon.

Qu'elle idiote je faisais, j'avais oublié qu'Angee habitait toute seule et souffrait parfois de solitude. Je lui avais proposé maintes fois, de venir habiter avec nous, mais elle refusait à chaque fois, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas nous déranger.

Bref nous continuions de marcher et je dérivais sur un autre sujet de conversation.

« Et toi Angee, tu as fait quoi pendant ces quatre derniers jours ? »

« Rien de bien intéressant, ah si, il y a un petit nouveau au lycée, il est super grand, tu verrais ça ! En plus il est craquant comme tout. » M'avoua t'elle, reprenant son sourire énigmatique.

« C'est vrai ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de nouvelle élève. »

« En fait tu compte revenir au lycée sous cette apparence ? »

Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais j'eu une révélation.

« Je vais faire croire que je suis passé chez les médecins pour me faire une chirurgie esthétique. » riais-je honteuse de mon idée.

« Heu…Gabi, je ne pense pas que ça va arranger les choses, non, il vaut mieux que tu ne dises rien du tout. On verra bien leur réaction. »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes brusquement, un vampire venait de nous rejoindre. Je reconnus tout de suite l'odeur de l'inconnu, c'était son odeur à lui, mon ange ou plus tôt mon Démon.

Il se rapprochait de nous avec lenteur, ce méfiait t'il d'Angee ?

« Démon ! » criais-je, avant de me jeter dans ses bras, sous les regards ahuris de ma meilleure amie.

« NONNN, non, POURQUOI MAINTENANT! »

Je me retournais vers Angee, qui venait de tomber à terre.

« Angee ! Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive ! » M'exclamais-je en me précipitant à côté d'elle.

« Pas lui, je veux l'oublier. » chuchota t'elle en regardant Démon

Je n'avais encore jamais vu ma meilleure amie dans cet état, elle, étant si joyeuse d'habitude, restait là, les genoux à terre, les yeux vides d'émotions, coupée du monde.

« Angee, explique-moi. »

Elle comprit alors que je lui parlais, car ses yeux couleur topaze se réanimèrent. Tournant la tête, elle découvrit enfin que j'étais à ses côté, prête à l'écouter.

« Gabriella, tu te souviens… je t'avais parlé de mon frère. » se crispa t'elle, parlant avec difficulté, toujours le regard dans le vide.

« Ne me dit pas que… Démon est ton frère jumeau !? »

Elle acquiesça toujours sur le choque.

« Excusez moi mademoiselle, mais je ne souviens pas de vous avoir rencontré. » avoua t'il surprit mais peut-être aussi, curieux de savoir si c'était vraiment sa sœur.

D'un coup elle se releva, comme pris d'un choc électrique.

« TU NE T'EN SOUVIENS PAS, DE CE… QUE TU M'AS FAIT, CONNARD !! » hurla t'elle avant de partir en sanglot dans mes bras.

Oulla, apparemment, elle le détestait, comme Sam.

« Angee, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? dit-moi. » chuchotais-je pour ne pas la perturber.

« Ce salop, je le DETESTE. »

« Il m'a…il m'a violé. » ajouta t'elle, ses sanglot devenus plus grands.

Bouche bée, je m'effondrais sur le sol.

**A suivre….**

* * *

**Je sais, vous allez me tuer, je coupe à un moment comment dire décisif. Lol !!Désolé de mon langage dans la dernière partie !!**

**J'espère vous revoir dans le prochain chapitre !!**


	5. Chapter 4: Vérité

**Coucou me revoilà !!J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour mon nouveau chapitre !!**

**Aurore** : Heu oui, c'est sur que Démon n'est plus très appréciable maintenant !--Je sais, je suis très sadique, je coupe toujours au mauvais moment !!J'espère te revoir pour ce nouveau chapitre.

**Naikyy** : Tu ma fait trop rire !!XD !!OUé je sais je suis une grosse sadique lol, mais bon je ne suis pas la seule n'est ce pas ?!J'avoue que Gabi est un peu trop sensible !!Lol ! Démon, plus personne ne l'aime maintenant snif !!Bref merci encore pour ta review !!

**coco-kaukau :** Ce n'est pas grave tu es excusé!!J'espère te voir pour ce chapitre et désolé si la dernière partie du chapitre 3 ta choqué !!--

**bellaedwardsm.skaii :** Ouah pardon !!(Je me protège des claque la !)Snif je suis désolé de couper comme ça mais bon il faut bien un peu de suspense dans la vie !!Lol !!J 'espère que je suis pardonné !!0x0 !!

**Arya15 **: Merci de me laisser la vie sauve !!Lol !!Je sais je suis très sadique mais bon il faut accepter ses défaut !!XD !!Ne me tue pas, je t'en supplie !!Lol !!

**Fandefascination** : Lol, j'avoue sa craint de rester avec un violeur !!Mais bon pour l'instant il ne se souvient de rien donc voilà !!Bref merci BEAUCOUP pour ta review j'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre !!

**Ela-chan** : Yeah, moi ça va, c'est les vac trop cool !!Lol que de mystère sur ces jumeaux !!Lol ho non, je suis percé à jour !!Non je sais je n'ai pas été très cool sur ce coup là, je suis trop sadique, je vais me rattraper lol ! Et oui l'hystérie est un trait de son caractère à ma petite Angee !!Lol !! Bref merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

**Praes **: Franchement merci de m'avoir fait la remarque pour le tigre, je n'y avais pas du tout pensée. Lol !!J'avais autre chose en tête, ça doit être ça !!XD !!Et désolé pour la coupure un peu trop vite du chapitre !!Niark je sais je suis sado-maso !!

**Mimi** : coucou, merci pour tes nombreuses reviews !!Tu ma gâté lol !!Je te fais de gros bisous et bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

**XxjustineblainxX (ma sœur, Lol 00)** : Coucou my sister !!Merci de te donner la peine de me mettre une review !!Mais la prochaine fois désactive mon compte avant d'en mettre une !!Lol !!Ça fait un peu con !!# !!Bref en tout cas merci beaucoup !!

**Voila, voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je restais au sol, plantée comme un carton qui ne pouvait pas bougé sans son porteur. Il n'y avait plus de connexion entre mon cerveau et mon corps. Seul c'est mots résonnaient dans ma tête : mon petit ami est un violeur.

Enfin, mes méninges s'activèrent et ma tête tourna en direction de lui, mon âme sœur, mon tout.

Ma voix trembla.

« Comment…a tu pu… » « Faire ça… ?! » Repris-je

Il s'avança vers moi, les yeux vides d'émotions, comme la première fois, ou il s'était forcé à se souvenir de quelque chose.

Il me regarda longuement et fit ce qu'il avait voulu faire depuis le début, m'enlacer.

Je ne le repoussais pas, non, j'étais bien trop sous le choc pour faire quoi que se soit.

« Je suis désolé, mais… je ne me souviens de rien. » avoua t'il en me relevant doucement avec lui.

Angee frustrée, m'écarta de Démon d'un geste brusque.

« Ne la touche pas ! » s'écria t'elle, me ramenant vers elle.

« Angee, il ne se souvient de rien, ce n'est pas la peine… »

« Tu rigole, cet abruti est dangereux. » me coupa t'elle en reculant de plusieurs pas.

Sachant très bien que Démon ne se souvenait de rien et que refouler le passer ne faisait que dégrader nos relations, je pris la main d'Angee et m'avançai pour prendre également celle de Démon.

« Venez, on rentre. » leur expliquais-je, motivée pour éclaircir cette histoire.

« Je ne veux plus le voir Gabriella, lâche moi. »

« Non. » soufflais-je, tout en continuant à marcher d'une allure rapide vers la villa.

Elle essaya vainement de se dégager, en vint, j'étais dix fois plus forte qu'elle, étant une nouvelle née.

Démon, lui, se laissait guider par ma main, sa mine anxieuse et triste me brisait le cœur. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à assembler mon Démon et le Démon du passé.

Arrivés à destination, je les emmenais directement dans ma chambre et les déposaient sur le lit.

« Maintenant Angee, tu vas m'expliquer dans les moindres détails votre passé car la, je suis un peu perdu. »

D'un bond, elle se leva et partit de la pièce.

« Elle m'énerve quand elle est comme ça. » déclarais-je énerver.

J'étais pareille qu'elle, ébahie, choqué, énervé, triste…Bref j'étais dans tout mes états mais exigeais quand même d'avoir une explication de tout ce chahut.

« Surtout tu reste là, et tu n'écoute pas notre conversation d'accord ?! » ajoutais-je à Démon en pointant mon doigt sur le lit.

Il acquiesça, mais je voyais bien que son cerveau n'était plus en train de m'écouter. Je me dirigeais alors moi aussi, vers le couloir.

« Elle est à côté. » affirma mon père appuyé contre le mur, en montrant la chambre d'amis.

« Je sais… » Soupirais-je, prête à entrer.

« Bonne chance et désolé pour ce qui c'est passer. »

« Papa... »

Il leva sa main comme signe que je n'avais rien à rajouter.

« Merci. » lui avouais-je cette fois, en entrant en même tant dans la pièce obscure.

Ma meilleure amie était assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine.

Je pris soin de m'incruster doucement à côté d'elle, prenant la même position.

« Gabriella, je suis désolée, j'aurais du te protéger, je suis une débile qui n'a pas su t'empêcher de rencontrer se monstre. »

« Angee… » « Ce n'est pas un monstre. » Signalais-je en posant ma main sur son genoux.

C'est yeux noir me percèrent.

« Je vois, tu prends sa défenses, sache que j'ai toujours ce souvenir et que… »

« Arrête, c'est ton frère, ne l'aime tu pas quand même ? » lui coupais-je essayant de réconcilier les jumeaux.

« Je le…déteste, ce n'est plus mon frère, il ne m'a offert que du malheur. » avoua t'elle prise au dépourvue.

« Raconte moi, je veux savoir, peut-être que cela te soulagera également. N'oublie pas, je suis ta meilleure amie. » Souriais-je timidement.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et entama son récit.

« C'était il y a 37 ans, moi et Démon (elle prononça son nom avec difficulté) naquîmes en 1969. Tout les deux nous étions inséparables, même nos parents ne pouvait nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, ont étaient comme collés. (Elle sourit, ce souvenant sûrement de bon souvenir) Pour te dire, nous dormions même ensemble. Lors de nos 16 ans, Papa et Maman nous avaient offerts des billets d'avions pour partir aux Etats-Unis, le pays le plus magnifique à nos yeux. »

« Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas partie avant ? Ce n'est pas très loin. »

« J'étais Italienne, ça fait un bout. Bref nous étions donc partie là-bas durant deux semaines. C'était le bonheur pour moi, j'étais dans le pays de mes rêves en compagnie de la personne la plus cher à mon cœur. Un soir nous étions tranquillement en train de regarder la télé, et…il m'avoua qu'il m'aimait. Je lui répondis également que c'était réciproque, mais il m'expliqua que ce n'était pas un amour de frère et sœur, c'était plus que ça. Il commença par la suite à m'embrasser, j'essayais de le repousser, mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Et il ne sait pas arrêter…tu connais après la suite. »

Elle attendait que je la comprenne, que je la rassure, mais j'étais dans un état second.

« Je compatis…ça n'a pas du être facile tous les jours, ton frère à été abominable sur ce coup là… En fait je ne sais pas comment réagir, je te raconte n'importe quoi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as pu ressentir. »

Et voilà je commençais à sangloter comme une gamine, je me détestais pour ça.

« Tu as pitié de moi c'est ça ?! » s'exclama t'elle, toujours ce regard meurtrier dans ses yeux noirs.

« Non, je ne pense pas. » « Je suis juste touchée par ton histoire. » repris-je essayant de calmer mes sanglots.

Démon nous rejoignit alors dans la pièce.

« Je t'avais dit de rester à côté. » grognais-je en le voyant s'avancer vers Angee.

« Désolé, j'ai tout écouté, je n'ai pas su… »

« Dégage… » Murmura Angee en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Angee, Démon ne se souvient de rien, ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir peur, il ne te fera plus rien. » ajoutais-je

Les yeux de Démon étaient emplis de tristesse.

« Je suis content d'avoir rencontré ma sœur jumelle. »

« Et bien moi je te déteste, je veux t'oublier. » cracha t'elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

« Oublie le également Gabi. » Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je la regardais longuement, repoussant légèrement son corps du mien. Je sentais la colère monter en moi.

« Ça suffit, CA SUFFIT !! » « J'EN AI MARRE DE VOS ENFANTILLAGE, DISPUTEZ VOUS SI VOUS VOULEZ MAIS MOI JE ME CASSE !!D'EMMERDER VOUS ! » Criais-je, me précipitant dehors.

Je bousculais au passage les membres de ma famille qui essayaient de me retenir. Je traversais le jardin à la hâte et m'appuyais contre l'arbre le plus proche.

« Marre, oui MARRE ! Sanglotais-je encore une fois,

Mon corps glissa le long de l'arbre, déchirant légèrement un bout de ma robe.

J'expirais longuement, mes sanglots s'atténuèrent. Voilà je restais calme, écoutant le souffle du vent caresser mes cheveux.

Mes yeux se fermèrent pour entendre les légers bruits de la nature.

Une main froide parcourra ma joue. J'ouvrais automatiquement les yeux et tombais nez à nez avec ma mère.

« Maman… » Soufflais-je avant de l'enlacer dans mes bras.

« Ma chérie. » « Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à te dire mes conseils de mère. » s'esclaffa-t-elle, resserrant notre étreinte.

Je riais avec elle.

« Tu te pose des questions. Non ? » Me questionna t'elle

« Des tonnes, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses y répondre. »

« Peut-être. »

« Tout d'abord je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivée là, je veux dire en… »

« Vampire… » Me coupa t'elle

J'hochais la tête.

A ma plus grande surprise, elle me dévoila tout ce qui c'était passé. Pas depuis la cause de ma transformation, mais depuis la sienne.

« C'est incroyable…moi qui croyais que tu m'avais adopté, puisque qu'un jour Carlisle m'avait avoué que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. »

« Tu es bien ma fille et Edward est bien ton père. »

« Merci pour ta sincérité, je ne t'en veux pas maman de m'avoir mentis. Je dois dire que je me sens soulager. » Avouais-je me relevant du sol.

« Ai-je répondis à toutes tes questions ? » sourit t'elle en m'emmenant avec elle vers la maison.

« Oui, mais il me reste à réconcilié les deux nigauds. » riais-je, soulagée de savoir enfin le passé de mes parents.

En rentrant tout le monde était devant la télé, y compris Démon et Angee qui étaient éloignés le plus possible l'un de l'autre. Personne ne regardait vraiment le film appart Emmett qui bougeait son corps en même temps que le héro.

Ma mère rejoignit mon père sur le canapé et je décidais donc de me tenir un peu à l'écart, c'est-à-dire appuyée contre le mur du salon.

Dix minutes passèrent avant qu'un léger cri de douleur ne s'échappe de la salle.

Je parcourus alors la pièce des yeux pour voir la provenance du cri. Maman, elle plantait fermement ses ongles dans la peau de mon père et l'étranglait également d'une main.

« MAMAN, ARRETE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! »

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Voila quatrième chapitre achevé !!Désolé de couper aussi sadiquement !!-- !!Bref je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine,**

**donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le chapitre suivant.**


	6. Chapter 5 : L'inconnue

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'expliquerais mon léger retard à la fin de se chapitre pour ne pas vous embêter lol ! En tout cas merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et désolé pour l'attente !**

**coco-kaukau** : Lol j'avoue on se demande ce qui lui arrive à notre Bella !!Lol !!Tu le seras dans ce chapitre !!Merci de me lire ma fic !!

**naikyy** : Ah tu me fais trop rire !!Lol !!Je sais je te fais souffrir !!Mais il faut parfois mettre un peu de piment dans une histoire lol !!J'en ai peu être mis un peu trop ? XD !!Désolé de mettre la suite si tard !!Encore merci pour ta review !!Je t'attends pour ce chapitre !

**arya15** : Mdr !!Non il n'y a pas de copie de Démon partout lol !!Tu ma bien fait rire !!Bref merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review !!J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre !!

**Theriel** : Oui je sais cette histoire est un peu tordu mais Gabi à dit ça sous le coup de la colère !!

**Solenn-la** : Lol, j'avoue ya une merde dans chaque chapitre !!Pauvre Gabi elle ne s'en remettra jamais lol !!Bref merci beaucoup de me soutenir et de me mettre une review à chaque chapitre !!

**Mimi **: Merci mimi !!Tiens voilà la suite !!Merci pour ta review !!

**Ela-chan** : Moi aussi je suis désolée de poster aussi tard !!J'espère que tes oraux de philo et d'espagnol se sont bien passés !!Lol je suis étonnée que tu te souviennes de John lol tu as bonne mémoire et oui sinon je suis un peu frustré alors voilà lol !!J'avoue que des fois tu pars dans tes tripes qui je dois avouer me font partir dans un fou rire lol !!Tu me fais grave rire ! Pas mal la comparaison avec le sandwich lol !! Mais sinon Gabi est souvent en colère car c'est son caractère et son plus grand défaut !!Lol et oui j'aime bien quand tu écris des tonnes, tu me fais beaucoup rire !!Même moi j'écris des tonnes lol !!Bref je te fais d'énormes bisous et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !!

**bellaedwardsm.skaii** : Et oui je m'appelle Justine la sadique lol !!Merci pour ta review !!Je t'attends pour ce chapitre !!Bonne lecture !!

**alexe** : Merci beaucoup pour le complément, tu m'as fait très plaisir en me disant ça !!En ce moment je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration mais l'imagination traine toujours dans mon cerveau !!J'espère ne pas te décevoir et j'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre !!Bonne lecture !!

**Voilà voilà merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensés !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ma mère tenait toujours aussi fermement le cou de mon père, jusqu'à ce que la lourde main d'Emmet fasse lâcher sa prise.

« Bella ! Tu es folle ! » S'exclama t'il avant de l'emmener le plus loin possible de la famille.

« Emmet laisse là, si elle a fait ça, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. » expliqua Carlisle le plus calmement possible pour ne pas accentuer l'agitation qui régnait.

Je me rapprochais alors de ma mère qui m'avait précédemment, tellement réconfortée et soulagée.

Lui prenant la main, je l'encourageais à avouer ses craintes.

« Vous devez me prendre pour une azimuté du cerveau, mais sachez que cet être assis sur le canapé, n'est pas mon Edward. »

Oulala mon père n'était plus mon père, les choses ce compliquaient ! La philosophie n'était vraiment pas pour moi.

« Bella comment peux-tu te justifier ? » interrogea le chef du clan

« Son caractère n'est plus le même, sa façon de faire à changé et surtout la nuit dernière,… il a tenté de me tuer. » avoua t'elle sur la défense en voyant les yeux de mon faux père se braquer sur son joli minois.

« Bella, as-tu au moins une preuve ? »

« Mais…enfin, je n'ai pas besoin de preuve ! » « Carlisle, pense-tu que je mens ?! » trancha t'elle apeurée.

Sa voix flancha.

« Et bien, pour tout t'avouer, j'ai du mal à croire à toute ton histoire. Moi je trouve que mon fils à eu une attitude correcte pour le moment. » « Cherche d'abord des preuves Bella, avant de nous agresser. » Reprit t'il en retournant dans son bureau.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontrée cette facette plutôt sinistre de mon grand-père. Ma bouche se desserra sous le choc. Ma mère esquissa un sourire puis repris la parole.

« Quel mauvais acteur. » chuchota t'elle

« Maman… »

« Ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. » m'avoua t'elle en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais m'aperçue que personne n'avait remarqué le discours illogique de Carlisle.

« C'est maintenant qu'il faut tester si mon raisonnement est bon. » murmura ma mère, en fixant de ses yeux pétillants un des membres de notre famille. Cette personne n'était qu'autre qu'Alice.

« Pardonne-moi. » articula t'elle avant d'enfoncer son regard dans celui du lutin.

Celle-ci tomba raide, yeux clos, puis disparue dans un épais brouillard.

Ce spectacle fut d'abord pour moi une peur et une insécurité, mais ces sentiments se transformèrent rapidement en haine. Les vitres explosèrent autour de moi pour venir se fracasser contre le sol, les murs tremblèrent renversant au passage tableau et lampes. Mais ce n'est pas tout, une voix assourdissante et imposante s'éleva dans la pièce, bien sûr, elle n'appartenait à aucun membre de la famille. C'était tout simplement, la mienne. Je fermais les yeux un moment, me rendant compte de mon acte. Quand je les rouvris, il ne restait plus que Démon, ma mère et une femme dont le nom m'était inconnu.

« Où sont les autres !? » criais-je, en regardant autour de moi comme quelqu'un qui découvre sa maison pour la première fois.

« Ma chérie, ils ne sont plus là. Ce vampire que tu vois là sera peut-être nous expliquer la situation. » M'expliqua t'elle en pointant du doigt la belle étrangère.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est moi qui les a…les a…. » Déglutissais-je, la fin de mes mots ne voulaient pas venir.

« Non, ce n'est pas toi ils ont disparus, ne t'inquiète pas, je sens toujours Edward en moi, ce qui prouve qu'ils sont en vie. » me rassura t'elle en se rapprochant du jeune vampire.

Elle s'agenouilla près de l'inconnue essoufflée, en prenant soin d'éviter avec grâce les débris de verres. Elle promena ses mains le long de son cœur éteint, puis les déplaça sur le col de sa chemise.

« Maintenant tu vas me raconter dans les moindres détails ton petit jeu. » ordonna t'elle, serrant légèrement son cou.

« Non. » trancha la jeune fille.

« En es-tu vraiment sûr ? » questionna ma mère, crispant cette fois-ci, sa main autour de son cou.

La pression de celle-ci la fit crachoter.

« Maman arrête, ce n'est pas la peine. » soufflais-je

Je me rendais enfin compte de la situation. Je détournais la tête de cet égorgement et tombais nez à nez avec ma moitié.

Lui aussi était abasourdi, les yeux noirs, vides. Ses points étaient crispés contre le sol. Prise au dépourvue, je me précipitais vers lui m'accroupissant à sa hauteur. J'activais enfin mes bras et les plaçaient légèrement autour de sa nuque. Front contre front je lui susurrais ces mots.

« Je suis désolée…pardonne moi, c'était un incident. » sanglotais-je perdue dans ma tristesse.

« Je ne saisie pas… tu t'excuse de quoi ? » m'avoua t'il enfin.

Ses yeux avaient repris une délicate couleur topaze, mais sa voix trahissait la facette qu'il essayait désespéramment de me cacher.

« Pour tout, pardonne moi. »

Oui c'est vrai, j'avais douté de lui. Egoïste que j'étais, j'avais délibérément pensé qu'à mes sentiments.

Il se dégagea de mon étreinte et ferma les yeux. Les objets tombés au sol, les morceaux de vitres jonchant la pièce prirent vies et d'un coup sec se remirent à leur place originelle.

Avant que je ne puisse décrocher un mot, il protesta d'une traite la raison de ce mouvement.

« Un de mes pouvoirs. »

« Tu en as plusieurs ? » lançais-je, ahurie.

« Oui, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de raconter ma vie. » soupira t'il, en montrant d'un signe de tête le combat qui venait de commencer entre ma mère et la jeune vampire.

Me relevant précipitamment du sol, je m'avançais vers les deux duellistes.

« STOP !! » hurlais-je

Elles me regardèrent avec colère, avant de m'ignorer et de retourner dans leur délire de guerre.

J'allais encore piquer une crise de nerf, quand un bras se referma brutalement sur le mien. Grand-père. Son sourire rassurant était remplacé par un air sadique.

« Tu la touche encore une fois et c'est ta fausse vie qui y passe. » murmura Démon en agrippant l'épaule de mon grand-père.

Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de me toucher, que Démon broya son membre. Il disparut comme l'avait fait précédemment ma tante.

« Grand-père… » Sanglotais-je

« Je suis désolé, il le fallait. » « Ça va ? » reprit-il, en voyant la tête affreuse que je devais sûrement aborder.

« Commet ça pourrait aller ! Ma famille vient de disparaitre, ma mère se bat avec un vampire et mon petit ami assassine mon grand-père ! A part ça tout va bien !! »

« Je sais que tu es très coléreuse, mais écoute moi juste une seule fois ! Nous ne les avons pas tués ! »

« Mais je ne te le permet pas ! »

« De quoi ? »

« De dire que je suis toujours en colère !! »

« Gabi…d'après toi quelle humeur as-tu, là maintenant ? » soupira t'il à nouveau

« Heu… »

« Tu vois, bon maintenant je te demande de me faire confiance et d'arrêter de poser des questions, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Je te le promets. Il faut absolument stopper ta mère avant qu'elle ne détruise un précieux atout. »

J'hochais la tête, mais je ne pouvais refouler mon sentiment de haine.

Je relevais mon regard vers les deux duellistes et les séparais d'un mouvement brusque.

« Maman arrête de te battre, tu vas te salir les mains. » protestais-je en sachant que mes paroles étaient blessantes pour l'inconnue.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » interrogea Démon en se rapprochant de la victime.

« Angee. » répondit t'elle apeurée.

Pas possible, elle avait le même nom que ma meilleure amie.

« Très bien Angee, pourquoi as-tu mené ce petit jeu avec nous ? »

Quel jeu ? Je nageais complètement dans cette histoire.

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous avouer la vérité. »

« Bon alors, pourquoi avoir crée notre double ? » ajouta Démon

Dans ses yeux, la curiosité régnait.

« Ce n'étaient pas des doubles mais des clones. » expliqua t'elle en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Démon debout, face à la position assise d'Angee. On pouvait clairement voir qui dominait l'autre.

Sans le vouloir, Angee était physiquement en infériorité par rapport à nous.

« Tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question. »

« Je suppose que le choix ne m'ai pas accordée… et puisque je tiens à la vie, je vais être un peux plus explicite. »

« En effet, je crains que tu n'es le choix, alors dit la seule et unique vérité si tu ne veux pas aller retrouver tes pantins. »

« Ces clones devaient normalement prendre la place des membres de votre famille, mais bon à cause de cette fille mon plan tombe à l'eau. » cracha t'elle en jetant un regard noir sur ma mère.

« Bref notre objectif est que je vous fasse intégrer le clan… »

« Quel clan ?! » coupa ma mère les yeux rongés par la peur.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question, tu peux deviner toute seule. » susurra t'elle

« Les… Volturi. » Murmurais-je, me rappelant l'histoire racontée par ma mère.

« Bien petite, tu n'es pas si sotte que ça finalement. » ricana t'elle, se relevant à moitié.

Elle ne put finir son action, qu'elle se retrouva encore une fois pas terre.

Démon, ses cheveux étaient presque dressés sur sa tête et une étrange énergie flottait autour de lui, ce qui faisait trembler le sol et les murs. Combien de pouvoirs possédait t'il ? En tout cas, sa beauté était exceptionnelle, cet être m'était t'il vraiment destiné ?

Il se rua vers Angee, collant sa tête contre le mur, ses doigts fins serrant le cou du vampire. Les ondes que dégageaient Démon, provoquaient chez l'adversaire, une flagrante faiblesse. Bref je ne l'avais encore jamais vue dans cet état.

« Redit ce que tu viens de dire ! » chuchota t'il sadiquement

« Je…disais…que…j'allais vous aider à trouver… les membres de votre famille. » annonça t'elle difficilement.

Démon relâcha sa prise et ses ondes s'atténuèrent.

« N'insulte plus jamais ma petite amie si tu ne veux pas revivre cette expérience. » débita t'il, s'écartant à nouveau d'Angee.

Avais-je bien entendue ? Non, je devais sûrement hallucinée.

« Avant d'aller chez les Volturi, dit-nous pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas remplacé par un clone ? »

« Vos pouvoirs sont trop élevés, je n'arrivais pas à les reproduire. »

« Ah oui, j'ai aussi une chose importante à vous dire ou plutôt à te dire Gabriella. » reprit t'elle en caressant légèrement sa peau.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » la questionnais-je surprise

Je ne lui avais pourtant rien révélée.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de meilleure amie, car la Angee que tu connais n'était qu'autre que moi. »

« Ça à vraiment été dur de faire semblant de t'apprécier, de rire avec toi, rien que d'y penser, ça me fait mourir d'ennuie ! » avoua t'elle en limant délicatement son ongle.

« Ho non ! En fait c'était plutôt amusant de voir ta tête de déterrée quand je t'ai annoncée que ton copain m'avait violée. » S'esclaffa t'elle en me regardant cette fois-ci dans les yeux.

Ma voix ne voulait plus sortir, mon corps ne voulait plus bouger, mes oreilles ne voulaient plus entendre, je ne voulais plus vivre tout simplement. Mon cœur éteint se brisa une deuxième fois, provocant en moi une faiblesse inattendue.

Mes yeux ne voulaient pas voir la vérité, ils se refermaient sur le mensonge.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard, mais bon en ce moment, je suis à cour d'inspiration donc voilà. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas vraiment à ça non ?!Lol ! Bref j'attends de votre par beaucoup d'encouragement pour que je retrouve un peu d'inspiration !!**


	7. Chapter 7: La tour

**Coucou me revoilà après ma longue absence !!Désolé !!--**

**_Solenn-la_** : Coucou ça va depuis le temps ? Oui les Volturi refont leurs apparitions !!Tu as tout compris, les loups étaient bien des clones !!Merci pour tes ondes d'inspirations !!C'est très gentil !!En tout cas désolé pour mon absence !!

**_Arya15 :_** Merci Arya pour ta review !!Et bien en fait le début du chapitre précédant explique que tout était faux, et qu'Alice et pratiquement le reste de la famille était des clones !!Enfin bref voila, désolé si tu ne comprends rien car j'avoue ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté !!--

**_Soossoo_** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!Je sais je suis un peu en retard mais voila la suite !!Merci également de m'encourager !!

**_Naikyy _**: Je sais c'est surprenant tout ça avec la fausse amie Angee !!En tout cas merci pour ta review et désolé si tu ne te rappelle plus de mon histoire !-- ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas posté !

**_coco-kaukau_** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et puis j'avoue qu'Angee est super méchante dans le chapitre !!

**_Aurore _**: Merci, merci beaucoup de suivre régulièrement mon histoire !!Merci aussi d'aimer mon personnage Démon car pas beaucoup de gens l'aime.--

**_Ela-chan :_** Coucou Ela-chan !!Désolé ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas posté !-- Je n'ai pas pu te distraire pendant tes révision de bac !!-- Mais bon je me rattrape et j'espère aussi que tu as eu ton bac !!Sinon pour en revenir à l'histoire (si tu t'en souviens !lol) Gabi est une vrai héroïne de tragédie effectivement ! Et c'est vrai que la personnalité de Démon est complexe, mais je m'y retrouve !!En tout cas merci de suivre avec tant d'ardeur mon histoire !!Je te dis à bientôt !!

**_NiniWeasley _**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!Voila la suite avec un peu de retard !!

**_bellaedwardsm.skaii_** : Ne t'inquiète pas je vais éclairer les ombres qui plane dans ton cerveau !!Merci pour ta review et voila la suite un peu retard !!

**_alexe _**: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très touché par ta sincérité.J'espère que tu liras la suite de mon histoire !!

**Merci beaucoup tout le monde pour vos review et voilà ENFIN le chapitre 6 !!****Chapitre 6 :**

* * *

Angee, pourquoi ?

Tant d'année d'amitié, tant de visages illuminés, mais voilà tout ça, n'avait été que pure mensonge et je m'étais enfoncée dedans.

Je relevais la tête et m'avançais d'un pas assuré, vers cette traitresse. Ma main frappa violemment la dure joue de mon adversaire.

« Ça c'est pour ce que tu m'as fait croire ! » m'exclamais-je

« ET CA, C'EST POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA FAMILLE ! » repris-je en lui envoyant une deuxième claque.

La main sur sa joue, elle se leva du sol avec rapidité puis un bruit sourd et sec se fit entendre. Avec surprise, je me rendis compte qu'aucune souffrance n'avait atteint pour l'instant, mon corps. Non, la main d'Angee c'était arrêtée avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible. Le bras tendus de mon amoureux, serrait avec force celui de mon ennemie. Elle cria alors de douleur, le bruit sec que j'avais entendu plus tôt, n'avait été que le craquement de ses os.

« Tu essayes encore de porter la main sur elle, et c'est ta vie que tu mets en péril. » déclara Démon, avant de lâcher sa prise d'un mouvement las.

Angee se tenait à présent le bras et essayait vainement de cacher ses sanglots.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? » l'interrogeais-je, paniquée.

« Laisse moi, tu me répugnes. » cracha t'elle en enlevant ma main de son épaule.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, ils étaient imbibés de colère, de peur.

« Je vous déteste, oui tous, JE VOUS HAIS. » hurla t'elle en s'appuyant sur le mur

« Toi, la petite humaine qui n'as eu qu'une vie heureuse, un père pour l'écouter et un homme pour la réconforter ! » s'exclama t'elle, désignant ma mère d'un léger signe de tête.

Cette fois-ci elle planta son regard dans le miens.

« Et puis toi, tu as eu des parents qui t'ont aimés, ta vie d'humaine n'était que bonheur, tu avais une famille, des amis et puis tu as rencontré ton putain de petit ami. » « Mais ma colère ne s'arrête pas là, vous avez toutes les deux désirées votre transformation. Comment pouvez-vous accepter la mort aussi facilement ?! Vous me dégoutez, vous ne savez même pas ce que sont les vrai valeurs. Maintenant vous êtes prisonnières de votre mort et c'est bien fait pour vous ! » Reprit t'elle désespérée.

Je ne savais répondre à ce discours acharné, il m'avait traversé en plein cœur.

« Tu as raison, nous avons suivit notre conjoint dans la mort et j'ai été particulièrement égoïste en prenant cette décision. J'ai blessée mon entourage, pris la fuite de ma responsabilité humaine, mais malgré ça, je ne regrette pas, oui je ne regrette pas cette transformation. J'ai eu une fille merveilleuse, j'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes dont toi ma belle, tu as vraiment été une amie pour Gabriella et j'espère que tu le seras toujours, même après le carnage que tu viens de causer. Cette colère que tu as envers nous, tu aurais dû nous en parler avant, nous n'avons pas respecté tes sentiments Angee et nous nous en excusons ! »

Maman, elle était tellement franche. Elle avait eu le don d'apaiser Angee, qui n'exprimer pour l'instant, que des sanglots.

Ma mère s'avança délicatement vers elle et l'enlaça. Ses mains caressèrent ses cheveux. Son apparence changea pour redevenir celle que j'avais toujours connue, celle d'Angee. En la voyant ainsi, l'idée qu'elle était mon ennemie un instant plus tôt, disparût.

« Angee. » Son regard se posa sur moi à l'appelle de son nom.

« Merci de m'avoir dis ce que ton cœur ressentait, j'y vois plus clair maintenant sur notre amitié. » déclarais-je un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne crois pas que je te pardonne aussi facilement. » s'exclama t'elle en desserrant l'étreinte de ma mère.

Ses paroles étaient peut être dures, mais je savais qu'elle me pardonnerait un jour ou l'autre.

« Votre famille est chez les Volturi, Aro à créer ce plan afin de copier leurs pouvoirs et de les transmettre aux Volturi. Je les ai aidé, alors vous pouvez me punir maintenant. » Expliqua t'elle en nous donnant un briquet.

Sa main se referma alors brusquement sur l'objet.

« Non, je vais finalement vous aider pour les libérer. C'est moi qui ai perturbé le monde des Vampires et c'est aussi à moi de le remettre en ordre. » Certifia t'elle en s'avançant vers la porte de sortie.

Le stresse avait été permanent durant le voyage. Mes mains crispées agrippaient avec forces le bras de Démon.

« Calme toi Gabi, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. » me chuchota t'il en descendant l'avion.

« Non ! Ils ne vont pas bien, mon père est là-bas, MON PERE TU COMPRENDS ?! » « Et puis il y a aussi mes oncles et tantes… » Il me coupa la parole en imposant sa main sur ma bouche.

« Nan dit pas plus, je sais… »

Son regard tendre me fit, encore une fois, perdre la tête.

« Arrête d'être aussi beau ! » Lançais-je en lui tapant légèrement la tête.

« De quoi ? »

Décidément c'était un réel idiot, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel effet il produisait sur ma personne.

Je changeais rapidement de sujet, en interrogeant Angee sur la route à prendre.

L'Italie, c'est la première fois que j'y posais les pieds. Les rues que nous traversions étaient étroites, la foule se bousculait, échangeant entre eux quelques contacts.

Le sol pavé résonnait sous mes talons.

Une bande de garçon plus âgé m'abordèrent.

« _Ciao mia bella, quello gli direbbero di bere un colpo con noi?!_ (Salut ma belle, ça te dirais de boire un coup avec nous?) »

Ne saisissant pas leurs intentions, je partis sans leur répondre. Ma mère ayant compris leur langue les frappa. Elle nous rattrapa rapidement se serrant un peu plus contre moi.

« Qu'ont-ils dit ? » lui demandais-je curieuse.

Démon avait lui aussi précipitamment interroger ma mère.

« Rien de bien méchant. » annonça t'elle sur les nerfs.

« Maman comment as-tu appris l'Italien ? » priais-je, afin d'éviter une fâcheuse dispute la voyant ainsi.

Son visage s'illumina à l'entente de ma question. Ses yeux pétillèrent avec malice en se tournant vers moi.

« Je connais l'Italie comme ma poche et cette langue ne me pose plus aucun problème. » « Ton père ma emmené tellement de fois dans ce magnifique pays ! » repris t'elle, un sourire merveilleux aux lèvres.

Elle me regarda une nouvelle fois et entreprit une autre conversation avec moi, qui la rendue également heureuse.

Son récit fut coupé par Angee qui pointa du doigt une gigantesque tour d'environ soixante mètres.

« C'est ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de nous inciter à entrer dans cet immense bâtiment.

Je me serrais cette fois-ci contre Démon, qui se sentait complètement à l'aise dans cette ambiance morbide.

Mon regard croisa le sien, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

**_Arrives-tu à lire sur mes lèvres ?_**

Mes yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes, il venait de parler sans parler, enfin, il n'avait émit aucun son. Le plus étrange c'est que j'arrivais très bien à comprendre son langage muet.

« Comment fais-tu ça. » articulais-je difficilement

Angee et ma mère se retournèrent étonnée par ma soudaine présence vocale.

« Qu'es-ce que tu as dis ma chérie ? »

Ses lèvres remuèrent de nouveau.

**_Ne leur dis rien !_ **

« Heu…en fait j'ai demandé à Démon comment il faisait pour cuisiner un poulet au curry en étant un vampire. » riais-je en même tant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça, ta famille est en danger Gabriella ! » s'exclama Angee en continuant de monter les marches de la tour.

« Oui je sais, mais tu vois j'ai trop peur alors je discute pour oublier MA PEUR ! » expliquais-je en parlant plus fort qu'elle. (Cette phrase fait référence au film Astérix et Obélix mission Cléopâtre, lorsque-ils sont coincés dans la pyramide. Obélix essaye d'oublier sa faim alors il dit cette phrase culte.)

Démon ria légèrement.

Je me retournais vers lui précipitamment en lui envoyant un regard noir.

**_Désolé_**

Il me donna un doux baiser qui me fit oublier la querelle.

**_Gabriella, je pense que j'ai découvert ton pouvoir. Je ne voulais pas que tu le dévoile car je ne sais pas s'il faut faire confiance à Angee ! Je trouve ça louche qu'elle nous indique le chemin et change de camps d'un coup._**

En réfléchissant bien, Démon avait sûrement raison. Angee n'avait pas encore prouvé sa fidélité envers nous. Peut-être qu'elle nous tendait un piège.

J'hochais la tête pour qu'il comprenne que j'avais pris connaissance de son message.

**_Es-tu contente de ton nouveau pouvoir ?_**

Je lui fis signe que oui car je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de métriser ce pouvoir. Même un humain aurait pu lire sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas très difficile.

Une question me démangeait, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement la lui poser.

Comment avait t'il su pour mon don ?

« Gabriella ça va ? » m'interrogea t'il cette fois-ci avec sa propre voix.

« Hum…je pensais. »

Le silence avait reprit le dessus pendant que nous montions les dernières marches.

Enfin, une petite porte ronde apparue en face de cet interminable escalier. Angee l'entrouvrit et une femme plutôt jolie, nous accueillie.

« Angee ! Cela faisait longtemps, tu nous ramènes des amis ?! » S'exclama t'elle en agitant maladroitement le stylo quel avait dans la main.

« Mouais… »

Elle fit un dernier signe de tête à la jeune humaine et nous pria d'avancer avec elle jusqu'à des salles assez glauques.

Des tombeaux, oui enfin ça ressemblait à des tombeaux. Des plaques de Crystal recouvraient entièrement les corps. Ils étaient tous là, notre famille, enfermés dans ces machines.

« EDWARD, EDWARD. » « TU M'ENTENDS ? » cria ma mère désespérée.

Elle cognait de toutes ses forces sur la paroi en verre, mais rien ne se passa.

Moi je restais là, bouge bée par cette horrible scène.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Vraiment désolé pour le retard de plusieurs mois ! Le Brevet me prenait tout mon temps et je faisais également révisé ma sœur pour son bac qui l'a eu !!Moi je les résultats mardi !J'espère que je vais l'avoir avec tout mes efforts lol !!**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 6 !!On se rapproche de la fin ! Snif, ça me fait bizarre. Si vous voulez me poster une review et bien c'est le bouton à gauche comme d'hab, ça change pas !!**


	8. Chapter 8: La fin

**

* * *

******

Attention voici mon dernier chapitre !!Et oui enfin, depuis deux ans que je l'ai commencé !

**Solenn-la** : Désolé pour le retard, et puis voilà enfin la fin merci beaucoup beaucoup de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin de ma fic.

**Ela-chan** : Coucou, oui moi ça va et encore bravo pour ton bac !! Ce dernier chapitre nous explique clairement le pouvoir de Gabi et puis aussi sur Angee. Et voilà j'arrive à ma fin, il faut maintenant que je trouve d'autre idée de fic ! Merci encore à toi pour tout ton soutien et de m'avoir suivie jusqu'aux bout de l'aventure !!Lol !!

**coco-kaukau** : Coucou oui j'ai eu mon brevet, lol !! Voilà, voilà l'histoire touche à sa fin et j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus jusqu'aux bout !!

**bellaedwardsm** : Je sais que tu attendais la suite avec impatience et voilà nous y sommes pour un dernier et ultime chapitre !!Snif ça me fait bizarre !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Ma mère frappait désespérément la vitre indestructible, afin de libérer mon père de sa léthargie.

« Maman arrête ça ne sert à rien, il doit y avoir un système pour ouvrir ces tombeaux. »

Je me retournais vers Angee, qui devait certainement connaitre le fonctionnement des machines. Son regard ambulant traversa le mien, laissant une douleur, une colère insaisissable dans mon esprit. Des vibrations se firent soudainement entendre et de l'électricité tournoya autour des cages de verre.

« Maman…ma tête...» gémissais-je me laissant tomber sur les genoux.

Elle se précipita vers moi et s'électrocuta à mon toucher, mes mains tremblantes étaient chargées d'électricités. Bizarrement, je laissais cette énergie influer mon corps et mon esprit. Le tonnerre gronda dehors, laissant une vague de frayeur.

Etrange, il me semblait que le soleil rayonnait à notre arrivée.

« Qu'est ce…que »

« Tu sais à présent d'où viens ton caractère colérique! » élucida Démon

Je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Et bien je suppose que c'est un de tes nouveaux pouvoirs : l'électricité ! »

« Ça me plait ! » continua t'il avec son rire ensorceleur.

Si seulement ça pouvait nous aider pour libérer ma famille.

« C'est moi qui est déclenché ton don avec mes yeux. »

Le sourire timide d'Angee me disait la vérité. Le souvenir de l'avoir regardé dans les yeux me revenait.

Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau, brisant les vitres des fenêtres.

Ma mère s'avança soudainement et d'un coup sec, m'envoya valser au bout de la pièce par une simple gifle.

« Maman… »

« Tais-toi ! Tu n'es plus ma fille, tu ne ressemble plus à rien avec se pouvoir ! Autant te dire tout de suite que je ne t'aime plus ! »

Mon cœur se brisa une troisième fois en seulement deux semaines. Ma mère me reniait ou peut-être mentait-elle ? Je ne voulais pas savoir, non je ne voulais plus savoir. Mon destin était de ne jamais naître car je n'avais pas ma place ici, si je n'avais pas existé, jamais mes parents et ma famille ne seraient allés chez les Volturi. Je ne sers à rien, je suis une intruse dans un clan de magnifiques vampires.

Mes yeux devaient être noirs car le tonnerre battait son plein dehors, signe de colère intense chez moi.

Les éclairs frappèrent alors les tombaux de verres, les brisant avec violence.

Mon père ouvrit enfin les yeux ainsi que toute ma famille. Je me précipitais sur lui, le serrant avec force. Il se releva légèrement, mais retomba aussitôt par le poids de ma mère, qui s'était littéralement jetée sur lui.

Ma tante se précipita sur moi, m'écrasant au passage. Les autres membres de ma famille firent pareils, mais avec plus de douceur.

« Ma chérie… » M'appela ma mère

Je la regardais désespérément dans les yeux, cherchant une lueur d'espoir.

« Je m'excuse pour le mal que je t'ai dis, c'était la seule solution pour que tu t'énerves. Je me suis servie de toi pour briser ces vitres. »

« Il est vrai que ça m'a blessé, mais si ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, je te pardonne. » déclarais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Quel discours très touchant, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. »

Je cherchais du regard le porteur du message et tombait sur un homme d'une beauté particulière. Ses cheveux longs étaient d'une splendeur irréelle et son sourire énigmatique était fait pour charmer les femmes naïves qu'il croiserait sur son passage.

« Aro… » Chuchota ma mère en me serrant de plus en plus dans l'étau de ses bras.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai les vampires ne pleurent pas. Comme c'est fâcheux ! » Ria t'il d'une voix irrésistiblement attirante.

« Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas empêché de briser mes magnifiques vitres. Ça ma coûter très cher vous savez. »

« Aro que veux-tu de nous cette fois-ci. Pourquoi nous as-tu si gentiment invités dans ta nouvelle demeure. » Questionna Carliste aussi calme que d'habitude.

« Hum, et bien je n'ai même pas le droit de revoir quelques bon vieux amis ! » « Votre présence ici me fait très plaisir, si vous saviez comme je m'ennuis tout seul. » repris t'il d'un sourire narquois, mais tout de même accueillant.

« Mon petit jeu ne vous à pas plu ? »

Ce type était fou, il parlait et rigolait tout seul.

« Si vous voyez vos têtes les amis, c'est à mourir de rire. »

En plus de ça il se foutait de nos gueules, comme on le dit si bien, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas je ne sous feriez rien de mal…non vraiment rien. » affirma t'il comme si il voulait se persuader de ses mots.

« C'est pourquoi la dernière fois que nous sommes venus, tu nous as conduit dans un labyrinthe sans sortie. » expliqua mon père, à bout de nerf après le dénommé Aro.

« Ho ça ? Ça ne vous a pas plu ? Pour moi c'était d'un humour incontournable ! » Ses yeux rieurs provoqua en moi quelques légers frissons « Je vous envie, grâce à moi vous ne vous ennuyer jamais. Ha, quel bon vampire je fais. » Soupira t'il joyeusement.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas le même sens de l'humour ! » s'exclama mon père.

Aro plissa les yeux et examina la pièce.

« Mes amis cela étant dit, je ne veux point vous importuner plus, je suis juste venu chercher ça. » annonça t'il en désignant du doigt Angee.

La garde rapproché d'Aro la prit par les bras.

« Non lâchez-la, c'est mon amie ! » m'exclamais-je en la retenant.

« Ho ! Ma chère Gabriella, quel plaisir d'entendre ta sublime voie de sirène, mais je crains que je ne sois obligé de reprendre ma tendre espionne secrète. N'est-ce pas Angee ? » Interrogea t'il d'une voie tellement froide, que nul avait envi de le suivre.

« Oui…maitre. »

Elle prit soin de dégager ses bras des autres vampires, puis rejoignit Aro d'un geste las.

Je détournais mon regard de cette scène qui me paraissait ahurissante. Puis tout se passa très vite, mes yeux prirent le temps de faire un aller retour du sol, à Angee, mais la scène que j'avais vu avant de jeter mon regard sur le carrelage n'était plus la même. Elle était là, ma meilleure amie, son corps sans vie jonchant le sol. Ses yeux encore ouvert par la stupéfaction, ne riait plus comme avant. Son cœur déjà froid, ne faisait plus semblant de respirer. Elle était morte, sans vie, sans âme, morte.

« Voilà qui est fait, la confiance est un leurre. Bon, mes chères amis, si nous passions à autres choses comme par exemple de l'action, du sang, du plaisir ! Je voulais bien sur parler d'un petit dîner très amical entre nous ! » Ria Aro en s'essuyant brièvement les mains comme si la peste les contaminaient.

« Non…Angee, pourquoi ? POURQUOI ! » Criais-je en me jetant sur son corps dépourvu de vie.

« Comment avez-vous pu ! Sale MONSTRE ! »

« Ho mais c'est très simple, j'ai simplement utilisé ma botte secrète, très discrète, très chic, tout à fait moi. En revanche, si je peux me permettre, le ton employé sur monstre est un peu gros, puisque je vous offre si gentiment un de mes repas. » Certifia t'il d'un rire ravageur.

Il s'arrêta net de rire et fit demi-tour vers la porte.

« Sur ce mes amis, je vous laisse. L'idée de mon repas tient toujours si vous le voulez ! » Il partit en reprenant une marche de félin.

« Pauvre Angee, désolé Gabriella, je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher se désastre. Nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour vaincre Aro, agir n'aurait servi à rien. » Expliqua Carlisle d'un air de profonde condoléance.

« Non, elle n'est pas morte ! Ce n'est pas possible, ma vue me joue des tours, Angee est toujours de ce monde, souriante, attirante, joyeuse. C'est un vampire ! Un vampire ne meurt pas, elle NE PEUT PAS MOURIR ! VOUS COMPRENEZ ! » Hurlais-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Je voulais pleurer, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas, pourquoi ? C'était mon triste sort, il fallait bien un jour que je pardonne mon pécher d'être devenu ce que j'étais. Les vampires méritent la mort, ce ne sont que des êtres ôtés de vie, des morts-vivants. Mais Angee méritait plus, elle qui avait été seule toute sa vie.

**Pove Démon :**

Gabriella étant dans un grand état de faiblesse et je devais être là pour la réconforter. Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras, soulevant son corps avec souplesse.

« Démon ! LACHE-MOI, je ne veux pas quitter Angee !! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, nous l'emmenons avec nous. » lui chuchotais-je en caressant son visage empli de sanglots.

Carlisle prit le corps mort d'Angee dans ses bras et nous fit signe de sortir par les fenêtres qu'avait cassés Gabi.

Nous devions sauter de 80 mètres de hauteur, ce qui été très facile pour nous.

Une fois en bas, Carlisle vérifia qu'il ne manquait aucun membre de la famille. Emmet et Jasper réconfortait Alice et Rosalie qui était dans le même état que Gabi. Esmé, elle, ne savait plus où elle en était avec le choc de la machine où elle était prisonnière et la mort d'Angee. Quant à Edward et Bella tous les deux ne savaient quoi dire, Bella sanglotait en caressant les cheveux de sa fille et les yeux dorés de mon futur beau-père flanchaient en regardant sa partenaire.

Tout cela se voyait clairement sur leurs visages, la peur, l'incompréhension, le choc, la tristesse et je pouvais en citer tellement d'autres. Moi ce n'était pas pareil, je ne pouvais ressentir tout ça. Je n'avais en aucun cas connu cette personne autant qu'eux. Je ne savais pas quel comportement aborder. Peut-être de la compassion ?

Bref, je restais à l'écart des sanglots et essayait de suivre le chef du clan qui nous menait tout droit à l'aéroport le plus proche.

**Pove Gabriella :**

5 jours on passés depuis la mort de ma chère et tendre amie, l'hiver est là comme pour accueillir cette mort si soudaine.

Le cadavre d'Angee est soigneusement mit dans un trou creusé depuis la terre gelée.

Mes sanglots ne sont plus aussi forts qu'à sa mort. Je ne veux plus avoir cette sensation de tristesse car Angee doit être enfin libérer de cette continuelle solitude.

« Tu viens on rentre. » proposa mon fiancé en me relevant du sol enneigé.

« Hum… »

La tombe était paisiblement placée sur une colline déserte entre la forêt et une falaise, qui donnait sur notre petite ville tranquille.

Démon et moi avions décidés de marcher pour rentrer alors que notre nature nous disait de courir.

Le calme de la forêt régnait, je brisais se silence.

« Est-ce-que tu penses que… Angee disait vrai en affirmant quelle était ton jumeau ? »

« C'est une bonne question, Gabi je ne sais pas quoi te répondre et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de découvrir mon passé. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va m'arriver si je poursuis mes recherches. Je suis un trouillard qui à peur de retrouver sa mémoire. Je m'en veux d'être comme ça. Le pire serait de savoir que j'aimais une autre femme que toi dans le passé. Je ne veux pas savoir tu comprends, maintenant je t'ai trouvé et je ne compte pas te lâcher. »

Les phrases qu'il avait enchaînées prouvaient enfin qu'il tenait à moi.

« Démon je t'aime et je me fiche de savoir qui t'a aimé dans le passé, à présent tu es avec moi et je ne veux pas te quitter. J'aime trop te taquiner, si tu n'es plus là je ne pourrais plus le faire. » Riais-je pour la première fois depuis le départ d'Angee.

Il ria avec moi pendant que nous débusquâmes sur un lieu qui nous était très familier.

Notre cascade, celle où nous nous étions déclarés notre amour.

« Tien… que de souvenir. » souffla t'il en se rapprochant du point d'eau.

« Tu t'en souviens toi ! » me moquais-je en le suivant jusqu'aux pierres qui la bordaient.

« Bien évidemment, qui pourrait oublier ses jolies petits seins. » s'esclaffa t'il

« Alors…toi ! » criais-je en courant pour le pousser à l'eau.

Il plongea la tête la première dedans et remonta à la surface en un clin d'œil.

Je m'asseyais au bord et mit mes pieds dans l'eau.

« Ça fait du bien une petite douche n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exactement ! » affirma-t-il en agrippant mes cuisses de ses mains.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas… »

« Non, je voulais juste faire ça. » me coupa t'il en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surprise, je joignais mes mains derrière son cou. Lui m'encercla dans ses bras chauds et musclés. Sa peau douce caressait mon entre-jambes, ce qui me laissait une sensation de bien être. Il m'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la voie de mon père résonne à nos oreilles.

« GABRIELLA, DEMON, VOUS RENTREZ IMMEDIATEMENT. »

« Oups, je crois qu'on a été trop loin, tu es toujours la fille à son papa, ne l'oublie pas ! » ria t'il

« Oui bah, il faudra bien qu'il comprenne un jour, que j'ai le droit de grandir. » grognais-je en remettant mes chaussures.

Il me prit par la taille et joignit nos lèvres encore une fois.

« Allez, c'est partis pour affronter ton père. » s'esclaffa t'il de nouveau, en accélérant notre démarche.

Tu parles je savais très bien que mon père ne nous ferait rien, ainsi allait la vie, qui j'espère resterait paisible!

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà la fin !!Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour votre soutient !!Je suis heureuse d'avoir terminé cette fic que j'ai commencé en 4ième ! J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé jusqu'aux bout ! Encore merci et j'espère à bientôt.**


End file.
